The wrost summer ever
by yugioh-01
Summary: Sequal to New people and Old friends. It is summer and Yugi is finaly 18. One day a person comes and take Yugi and Shannon. Will Yami and Akila find them before it is to late. Rating will go up. There is swearing. Read and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Okay i am back and new chapters will be up faster beacuas my summer program will be over soon. I will try to make this story better then the last one. Read and REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was June third. School have been out since May 21st. Yugi`s birthday was coming up. Yugi and Yami sat at the table thinking for what they should do. They haven't thought of anything to do yet for it. All they knew was it was going to have all their friends there. Shannon and Akila walked down to the kitchen. Shannon bangs was a little above her eyes when it was her 17 birthday but now they long enough she could put the some of it in her mouth. Akila told her allot that she should cut it but she never did. Shannon took a seat by Yugi and asked. "So do you have any idea what you will do yet?"

Yugi put his head on the table and said "No. This is so hard."

Shannon pulled his head back up "Well I wish I could help but I never really have done nothing for my birthday since last year." Shannon pulled her bangs out of her face. "You will think of something soon. I know."

Yami looked over at her. "There is nothing we can think of."

Akila gave a chuckled. "You guys are bigger idiots then I thought."

Shannon ran up to Akila and put her face close to hers. "Did you just call me an idiot."

Akila was not scared becuase she knew that Shannon would do nothing to the person she loves. "Not you, them."

Shannon walked back and Yugi and Yami asked "Oh and do you have a plan then."

Akila smiled and said "How about we all go to the beach?"

Yugi and Yami had a surprised look on the face saying why didn't we think of that' while Shannon on the other hand was not happy. "That sound's like a good idea. Lets do it." Yugi and Yami went back up to their room to make the plans. Shannon and Akila stayed where they were. Akila wonder why Shannon didn't say her opien on it and remember why she didn't like to swim.

"Shannon, what do you think of the idea?" Akila asked although she already knew the answer.

"I don't want to go but this is Yugi`s 18 birthday so I will go but I wont swim." Shannon said then walking into her room. Akila fallowed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi`s room

Yugi was at his desk calling his friends telling them the plan for the party. While Yami was just thinking of how it will go. When Yugi was done telling his friends about the party it was 7:00. "Wow I didnt think it would take this long." Yugi walked to his bed and he felt sleepy. "Wow Im also tried." Yugi yawned. Yugi then layed down.

Yami walked over to Yugi "Well if you are sleepy then go to sleep." Yugi then fell asleep. "Wow. He must be really tired." Yami layed down by his aibou and watch him sleep. Yami just loved looking at his sleeping like angle. He was happy he was in love with someone like him and he loved him back. Yami the fell asleep by his aibou.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Im sorry if this was bad. Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow i was realy lazy this week. I wanted to work on this chapter but i have just been realy lazy lately but dont worry more chapter will be up soon.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day past went by fast. Shannon and Akila got Yugi is present and did nothing els for the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Everybody got up at 9:30am. They all eat breakfast and all of them got ready. Yugi put on his blue swimming trunks with black flames and Yami wore red swimming trunks and black flames. Akila wore black short shorts and a wight shirt to cover her top part of her bikini. When Yugi and Yami saw what she did they did the same. While Shannon only whore her school clothes. Yugi and Yami thought she had her bikini under her clothing so they did not talk about what she was wearing. They loaded up the car for what they needed and left. When they got to the beach it was 11:30 nobody was going to come until 12:00. So they just put up the stuff for what they need. When they were done setting up everything aver one was there. Joey was wearing brown swimming trunks. Seto was wearing dark blue swimming truncks. (The rest of the people you can think of what you want them to wear. Im just to lazy to think of the rest.) Everybody went into the water exspet Shannon. She just at under the umbrella and watch. Since they were all having a good time they didn't notice Shannon was not swimming. After a while of swimming Yugi came out of the water to get a drink from the cooler. Shannon had the cooler by her. As Yugi walked up he notice that Shannon did not swim and asked "Hey Shannon how come you are not swimming" Yugi then took a bottle of water and and gulped half of it down.

"It just feels odd with the mark on my back showing off." Shannon said while looing at Yugi.

"Well Akila is not caring about the mark and neither should you Shannon." Yugi said while sitting by Shannon on her towell.

"Well I just dont like to show it off even if all of them know." Shannon said with herbags cover her face.

Yugi pulled Shannon bangs out her face and stood up. "Well I'm going back to swimming. See ya." Yugi then ran back to the water. He was having fun. He was glade that Akila gave him this idea.

Shannon just layed their with her eyes closed. She was not asleep she just wanted to rest. She then open her eyes and saw somebody their just looking at her.

* * *

Not much. This is odd but this was a hearder chapter for me to write then my normaly chapters and idk y. Well now please leave me a review


	3. Chapter 3

The next few chapters will be bad. Im thinking of how I will get to the main part of this story. Dont worry I will try to get to the main point soon.

* * *

Chapter 3

Shannon open her eyes and saw a person looking down at her. It was Shadi. Shannon sat up and said "Nice too see you again. Is anything wrong?"

"I wish to speak to you and Akila in private." Shadi said.

Shannon nooded her head. Shannon told Akila about Shadi. Akila came over and said "Hey Shadi what do you want to talk to us about?"

"You may already know about the items but there is more to the story." Shadi said with a calm voice.

Akila and Shannon had a normal look on their face "We already know about it." Shannon said with her arms crossed her chest.

"Okay but did you tell them the story yet." Shadi said with a currise look on his face.

Shannon reply "We wish not to tell them yet."

"Both of you will need to tell them soon or the it will happen." Shadi then left.

Akila looked at Shannon asked "Do think we should tell them?"

"No. Plus dont want them to be worry yet." Shannon looked at the people in the water to make sure they were not watching and she kissed Akila "Now go have some fun."

Akila blushed and hugged Shannon "Okay." Akila then ran back into the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house

Yugi, Yami, Akila and Shannon didnt get home untill 9:00. Yugi only got money in his cards. He realy didnt mind since he could buy what he wants. Yugi and Yami went to his room when he got home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi`s room

Yugi and Yami just plopped on to his bed. He had such a nice day. Shannon and Akila walked into his room with out knocking. "Hey Yugi. We got another present for you." Shannon said with a smile on her face.

Yugi and Yami sat up "Oh. What is it?" Yugi said with a happy look on his face. Shannon handed him a small box. Yugi wonder what it was. Yugi open the box and he was speechless "You..... How did you get this." Yugi looked up at them "Thank you Shannon and Akila."

"Let me see" Yami took the box and lift up was in it. Yami had surprised look on his face. "You got Yugi all five cards of Exodia."

"Yup." Akila said while looking at Yami. "And trust us we did not steal them."

Shannon smiled and hugged Yugi "Well I hope you had a nice birthday." Shannon let go waked to the door. "Come on Akila we should let them sleep." Shannon and Akila left.

"Wow. I cant believe we got Exodia." Yugi then walked over to his deck and put place the cards in the deck. Yugi walked over to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

See it was not good. I am trying. Okay also i dont have a review yet and Im a little sad. So the next chapter wont be out untill i get a good review. bye


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you too Amylou11987 who was frist to review this story. Read and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

The next week went by smoothly. Nothing really went on. All of Yugi`s friend were happy about that he got Exodia. Even Kaiba was a little happy for him. Shannon and Yugi were taking a walk alone for them to talk. They really didn't want there haves to listen on there conversation so they left there puzzle with them and block them. Shannon and Yugi were walking in the park. They walked by the bush. Some noises came from it. Shannon stoped to look at it. Then she contuein walking with Yugi. "Well that was weired."

"What?" Yugi reply-ed.

"I heard some nosies from the bush but it was probably a squirrel or something."Shannon said with a smile.

"Maybe." They contuein with their convention. They walked through out ome of the town. Many people notice that it was Yugi but since they saw Shannon they thought they were on a date, which they were not. When it was around 7:30 the decide that they should get going home. They went through the park for a short cut. When they got to the bush where Shannon herd the nosies form there was more. This time Yugi hear them load and clear. "Did you hear that Shannon?"

Shannon walked up to the bush and something came out and tacked her to the ground. The person took out a needle and staded Shannon with it. Shannon then fell unconscious. It happen so fast that Yugi couldn't say anything. The person turn to Yugi and said "Your next!" The person did the same to Yugi. The person litterly dragged them to a black van. Threw them in and drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the house

It was around 8:00. Yami and Akila were getting worried. They tired to call there cell`s but they did not pick up. And since Yugi and Shannon blocked them they Yami and Akila could not unblock. "What do you think we should do. They are not home yet and it is getting late." Akila said.

"Lets go looking for them." Yami and Akila then left the house. They looked around the city but they could not find them. They were getting more worried. There was only one place that did not look. The park. They went to the park and saw a drop of blood on the ground by the bush. "Do you think this is a clue Akila?"

Akila walked over and look at it."Well lets see." Akila then put her finger on the drop of blood. She then put it close to her face and licked it.

"Eww. Are you nuts Akila?" Yami said with a disguised look on his face. Akila walked over to the over drop of blood on the ground with Yami did not realize was there. Akila did the same thing. "Okay it is official you are crazy."

Akila looked up at him. "Am I?" Akila then looked up. "That was Yugi`s and Shannon`s blood." Yami was then left in shocked. He was about to faint but Akila pulled his arm close to her so he wouldn't fall. "Yami, Yugi and Shannon are in trouble."

Yami did not argue with that statement for there was blood on the ground from both of them and that was not a good signe. Yami walked away and said "We need to find them then."

* * *

okay review me and next chapter will be out soon. Have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Yugi open his eyes trying to remember what happen. Then he remember that a person came and stabbed Shannon and him with a needle when he was out cold. He looked over to look at Shannon who was still uncoinces. Then he realised he was in a van. He looked out the window and saw it was night. He took a look at Shannon and saw her waking up. Yugi then didn't know what to do. "Shannon?"

"Shut up you bastered." A voice came from the front. It was a hard voice to make out. It was muffed but Yugi and Shannon were still able to tell what the person said. Yugi had scared look on his face so he didn't reply. A few minutes passed and Shannon moved in pain. A few more minutes passed and the van stopped. The door open a person with a mask said "Come out. NOW!" Yugi and Shannon came out while Shannon was still in pain. They both look ahead and saw a three storey house.

Another man came out of the front door and walked up to them. "Hello Yugi and Shannon." A smirked came from his lips. "You two belong to me and my wife now and if you try to run away you will pay the price." Yugi was left in shocked. He has been kidnapped and he was being threatened. He look at Shannon who was still in pain. The man lead them into the house. When they got in the house they saw a women sitting on the couch. She had blond hair, green eyes and was skinny. The man sat by the women and said "You have done your part and you can do what you want to now."

The masked then took off the masked. It was Anzu. "Thank you now may I please change into something that my boyfriend would like?"

"Yes." The man said and the Anzu left the room. "Now with you two. Don't talk unless you are spoken too. You will also do what ever me and my wife wants. Oh and don't even try your mind link with your yami`s. It wont work."

Yugi then unblocked Yami. //Yami can you hear me?//

\\.....\\

"See it wont work. Same with your abilities Shannon. So that is why you are in pain." The man then took out bracelet with the millennium eye on it and put on his wife's hand "This how I know about the items."

Yugi didn't know what to say. There was nine millennium items. He wanted to say something but since he was told not to and didn't know what this guy could do he didn't say anything. Anzu came back into the room wearing a pink tank top that came to her belly botten, a black miney skirt and wear high heals. She walked to the man and "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE SHADOW REALM!" Shannon said bursting out.

The man came up to her and slapped her "How dare you speak. You were not told to speak but I will tell you two anyways. When my wife got the millennium bracelet she told me about it and we were able to figged out how to use it. So then we discesided to go to the shadow realm. We met Anzu there and she told how she got there and we told her if she can her hands on you two we will let her free and that is what she is now." The man walked to Anzu and told her that "You may leave now." Anzu then left. The man looked at Yugi and Shannon. "You two now go to the basement and I will come get you two when we are ready."

Shannon grabbed Yugi wrist and pulled him to the basement. Yugi was surprised that Shannon just did what he wanted them to do. He thought Shannon would fight back or something. When they got down there Shannon turn on the lamp. Yugi was surprised that there was a lamp. He was more surprised that Shannon knew where the basement was. "Shannon how did you know where the basemant is?"

Shannon sighed "They are my parents." Yugi was then left in shocked with that one scents.

* * *

Soryy if there are spelling mistakes. Tell me what you thoght of this chapter in a review. Next chapter wont be out untill I get a review. BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lateness on this chapter. My computer kept going white on me so yeah i kept losing stuff. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

After another hour of looking though city they finally decided that they were not in the went back to the spot in the park where Akila licked the blood. Akila looked to Yami and said "How are we going to find them."

Yami looked at her "I have no idea." Akila looked away and knelled down and smelled the spot where the blood was. Then she got back up and walked to the bush by it. "What is it Akila?" Yami walked by her.

Akila sniffed the bush. "Hey Yami smell this bush. Tell me if it smells familer?"

Yami smelled the bush and step back "I know that smell. It is Anzu`s homemade perfume, but how?" Akila then walked to the spot where the blood was until she licked it off. Yami walked with her and realised the smell weaken. Akila then walked and tryed to fallowed the scent but when she got to the road it was gone. Yami went with her and smelled the same. "That is odd."

Akila turn to look at Yami "Don't you find it odd that who ever had that perfume waited at that bush for a long time so the scent is stronger their but as we fallowed the trail the kept getting weaker. Then when we get here it is gone. And where the blood drops where it was still had that stronger scent to it but not as much." Yami thought for a minuet but said nothing. Akila put here head down "And Im here with the King of Games who is able to put puzzles together just not this one." Akila put her head back up. "I think it is Anzu who took Yugi and Shannon. I know that you sent Anzu to the shadow realm but who els could make that perfume and want Yugi and Shannon out of the way."

Yami looked at her confussed "That still dosent tell us why the scent got weaker."

"True but when I tasted the blood it tasted died but not to much." Akila screached her head and stop. "Well who ever it was took Yugi and Shannon away quickly so nobody saw them."

"So someone must have kidnapped them. I'm trying the mindlink." Yami was scared but he wanted to hear if his aibou was alright \\Yugi are you alright.\\

//.......//

"He wont reply. I hope he not in any trouble yet." Yami said with a worried tone in his voice

"Well we cant just stay here and mopping about, we need to find them." Akila said with a serious tone in his voice. Yami nodded "Now where are going to go from here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house where Yugi and Shannon is.

"What?" Was Yugi could say.

"When I was eight I was walking down an ally and someone grabbed me by the arm and knot me out. When I woke up I was in this house. I knew what was going on because I could use my abilities at the time I would of fighten but," Shannon hasted "Im sorry it is to painful to tell." A tear went down her face."

Yugi wanted to know what they did to her but if it made her uncomfortably he wouldn't make her. The door thing open and the man said "Okay you can come out now. We have something for you two." Yugi and Shannon got up and walked with him. They enden up in a small bed room. It had a dresser with nothing on it, single bed and a lamp. "Okay from now on this is where both on you will sleep. I dont want to hear any complaints about. Oh and to make sure you wont call anyone to come and save you give me your cell phones." Shannon gave the man her phone. Yugi did the same. The man then left closing the door behind him.

Yugi walked up to the lamp and turn the light on. The room was more easy to see and it was clean to his surprised. He thought it was going to be really drity. Yugi then walked over to the bed and asked "So who will be sleeping on the bed?"

"You will be sleeping on the bed." Shannon then layed on the floor by the bed. "Now got to sleep." Yugi didn't argue so he went on the bed, pulled the blanket up and fell asleep. Shannon then sat up with her bangs covering her face. "Yugi........Im sorry." And a tear went down her cheek.

* * *

So it looks like Shannon still has secret about her past. Tell me what you toght of this chapter and go check out my polls and vote on them. Review and have a nice day


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this chapter was the longest one I wrote so far for this story. There is more swearing in this chapter then normal Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

A few bangs came from the door witch woke Yugi up. When Yugi looked down at the ground to see how Shannon is doing he notice that Shannon was already up and looking at him "Shannon how long have you been up?" Yugi asked.

"All night." Shannon replyed.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Yugi had a confused look on his face. A few more bangs came from the door. Yugi and Shannon had a feeling on who and what it was. When Shannon got up winced in pain. The man came in and saw Shannon. He laughed "Shannon you will have to get use to being in here because you wont leave like the last time you did. Witch I still would like to know how. Well anyways I want you two to make me and my wife breakfast."

"No. I will not let you make Yugi your slave. Fix you on Ra damn breakfast you lazy bastard." Shannon said not being scared but she knew what lied ahead.

The man slapped her and then punched her in the gut. That made Shannon fall to the ground. "What did you just say to me you bitch."

Shannon then got back up and said "I will not let you use Yugi."

The man laughed. "Oh yeah and what will make you think I will listen."

"What ever you do to Yugi let me take it instead. Dont hurt him. And pluse. He wasn't the one you wanted it was me." Yugi thought Shannon wasn't able to use her abilities.

"Even without your abilities you still are smart. Fine. I will take up on that deal." The man turn to look at Yugi "You stay here." The man took Shannon and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen

Shannon was pulled into the kitchen. It was clean. "Okay me and my wife want eggs and bacon. Dont fuck up on it or you will be punished." The man then left the kitchen leaving Shannon alone to cook.

Shannon open up the refrigeratorto find what she need. It was all in there. Shannon took out the bacon and put on the counter. She looked in the bottom cabinet to find the frying pan and found it. Shannon hooked it up and put 5 pieces on it. 'I cant believe Im cooking that son of a bitch and his bitch breakfast, but with me being in pain there isnt much I can do. Dammit. Well at least Yugi is safe.' Sannon then flipped over the 5 pieces of bacon. 'Well I hope Yami and Akila find us but with damn barrier thing or what ever it is, is up we cant talk to them or use my abilities. Man this sucks.' Shannon then waited untill the 5 pieces of bacon were done and put 5 more on. She waited until that was done then she made the eggs with toast which Shannon had a feeling that they wanted. When that was done she put two eggs on each plate and 5 pieces of Bacon on each. She put the plates on the table. "FOOD IS READY!" Shannon yelled for them to hear. The man and the women came. They both look at Shannon because there was no drinks. Shannon went back into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and poured orgen juice into them. Shannon then put them on the table and said "Enjoy your meal." Shannon sound like she was read to kill. Both of them ate. When they hafe done Shannon walked into the kitchen and grabbed a boltte of water. Shannon then ran into the bedroom where Yugi was and said "Yugi drink this." Shannon then handed him the bolttel of water.

"Okay." Yugi then took a slip of the water.

"Dont drink all of down at once. Save some it." Shannon said while heading back to the door. When Shannon got out of the room. The man was standing right in the door way, The man then pulled Shannon onto the ground and kicked her in the ribcage. Luckly Yugi was in the room so he couldn't see what was happening to Shannon. Shannon coughed and gaged for air.

"Did I say you can take that bottle of water?" The man said. Shannon looked up at him and gave him a stare. "No, but since you did make a good breakfast I wont take it away." The man then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her upstairs. When they got there then man pushed her on the floor. He walked to his nightstand and pulled out a knife. "But I will punished you still." The man pulled Shannon wrist and made a cut near the cut where Shannon made when she tried to commit suicide. "Well Im still very tried so I will have you take the rest of your punishment later."

Shannon walked out of the room and walked back to the room where Yugi was. She "open the door and sat on the floor next to the bed that Yugi was laying on. Shannon had her hand over the cut to hide it so Yugi didn't see it but he saw the blood. "Shannon what happen to your wrist?"

"He cut it. It is nothing to bad." Shannon said while looking at her wrist.

"Come on let me see." Yugi then took Shannon wrist. He saw the blood that was covering the cut. He just couldn't see the cut. "I don't know how bad it is but it looks bad." It was true. Alot of blood was coming out.

Shannon took her wrist back and said "I suggest to close you eyes."

was left in the room all alone. "Shannon I hope you will be okay."Yugi. When it was 11:30 the man came into the room and took Shannon. While quiet then looked back down at the wrist and saw the cut. It was somewhat deep. "Now I see why you did it." The rest of the time they remind Yugi. Why did you do that?" Ewww"Why?" Shannon then licked off all of the blood on her wrist. "Now I see why you did it." The rest of the time they remind queit. When it was 11:30 the man came into the room and took Shannon. While Yugi was left in the room all alone. "Shannon I hope you will be okay."

* * *

Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Review me and the next chapter will be out faster. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here is the chapter 8. If any of you are wondering I had a awsome time at camp. I also fell of a 7 foot high wall. Well here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

After they were done at the park they went to the police station to file a report about Shannon and Yugi missing. When they were done with that they went back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house around 1:17 am

Yami was tossing and turning on his bed. He could not sleep because he was to worry about Yugi and Shannon. Sure Shannon could probably protect Yugi but he couldn't help but worry.A knock came from the door. "Come in." He knew who it was. And he was right. It was Akila. He knew it was going to be her because Solomon is at Egypt for a trip. Akila was wearing a light blue tanktop that came down to her hips and light blue short shorts. Yami sat up on his bed. Yami was wearing night pants and no shirt.

Akila walked over to him and said "Worry about them?"

Yami frowned "Yup."

"Me too." Akila sat by him on the bed and patted him on the back. "Man, I wish I knew where they were." Akila got back up and headed for the door. "Well we will be looking for them tommover so I suggest you get some sleep." Akila then left the room.

Yami layedback on his bed and slowly fell asleep still worried about Yugi and Shannon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at 7:00 am

Akila walked to Yami`s room. She banged on the door to get Yami up. Yami came to the door all dress. "Lets go." Yami walked pass Akila. Akila was also all dress. She was wearing the school uniform, even though she didn't go to that school she liked the outfit and bought one for her self. Yami was wearing the same expect he had a black tanktop instead of a white botten shirt and a neck belt. The had a bowl of cereal and left. When they got out of the house Yami asked "Where should we start looking?"

"How about we start were the trail stop and hope we go the right way." Akila said. Yami nodded. They walked to the park. They stopped at the bush and followed the sent trail until it was gone. "Well witch way should we go?"

Yami pointed to the east "This way." They walked that way for 30 mins. When they stopped and took a good look around they realized that they were out of town. Yami turn is head to Akila "Should we keep going?"

"Yes." Akila then started walking again without looking at Yami. Yami then walked with her. When it was 10:00 they diced they should stop to go and get a drink and something to eat. They saw a McDonnell's (I do not own.) a little bit away. They walked in and saw nobody was rely there expect a woman in the far end coroner. She was wearing sunglasses and so nobody could see her eyes. They went to the counter and order. Akila got a Large Ice coffee and a hasbrown. Yami the same but he got two hashbrowns. They sat on the opposite side of the room of the women. Akila took a drink of the ice coffee and said "I hope we are going the right way."

"Me too." Yami took a bite out of his hashbrown.

Akila took a look around and looked at the women in the far coroner. She looked at her closely. "Hey Yami doesn't she look fimarler."

Yami looked at the women and said "Yeah." Yami then took a sniffed. He covered his nosed. "Oh my Ra."

* * *

Okay there you go. Sorry for the mistakes but the chapter took foever to save so some stuff was off. I hope you like it still. Well leave a review if you did. Next chapter will be out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay im have been working on this chapter since the last one came out and it is short. Dont worry in a few chapters they will be long. I hope. Well enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

The man took Shannon and threw her down the stairs. Luckly for Shannon she landed on her stomach. Shannon turn onto her side. The man came down and kicked Shannon in the rib cage. Shannon clench her body. The man the grabbed Shannon by the hair and slammed her into the wall. The man push is body against Shannon`s and whisper into her ear "You should not take what is not yours." He then slammed her on to the ground. "So I will need to discipline you."

Shannon clenched her body together. She was in so much pain but she could let him get to Yugi. She was also able to smell the alcohol in is breath. It sicken her. "Why did you want me and Yugi in the first place, Joe."

"Well I remember when I kidnapped you the first time and you were such a good little slave. Then you were able to get away. I thought it was a good idea to kidnapped you again when you are older because you will be a good hot sexy slave. Not a little girl even though you were good then." Joe knelled down to her and lifted her chin "Now be a good slave and let me take you again."

That sentence did it. Shannon punched him the jaw. Joe went flying back. Shannon got up and ran up the stairs to the room where Yugi was. As she was running Joe was right behind her. When she got to the door Yugi was just standing infront of it. Joe was right behind Shannon. Joe slapped Yugi. Yugi fell to the floor holding the slapped checked. Shannon turn and looked at Joe with her bloody red eyes. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HIM!" Shannon kicked him the balls. Joe fell down to the floor in pain Shannon took her chance took Yugi`s arm and pull him in the room. She locked the door. "Okay Yugi you are getting out."

Yugi looked at her confused. "How?"

Shannon then went to the dresser and pushed it. Yugi saw she was struggling and helped her. When it was out of the way there was a hole. "Okay Yugi I want you to go down this hole and find Yami and Akila and get them to get here."

"Why didn't we use this way earlier?" Yugi asked.

"I was hopping I could find a different was but I was wrong. This is the only way that is the safest to get out so I want you to go through it." Shannon replyed.

Yugi looked at her "What about you?" He did not want to leave without Shannon. He didn't want Shannon to stay here and get hurt by that sick man.

Shannon looked at the ground "Im too weak right now. I know what will happen if stay her but if I leave the house I will be in dieing pain so it is better if you go." Shannon looked back at him "So when you go through this you will feel weird but you will end up outside. I don't know how that is possibly but it worked when I was kidnapped. It kinda feel like magic. But I don't know if you will be safe outside but I have an idea."

"What?" Yugi asked. He wanted to know what her idea was.

"Im not able to use my abilities but I am able to give them to another person. I will give the abilite to look in to the fucher and past but how I have to give it too you, you will kinda not like."

"How?" Yugi asked.

"I have to kiss you." Yugi just looked at her. He did not want to do that. "I dont make the rules that is just what we have too do if you want to use the abilities. I will want them back when we get home so we will have to kiss again later. Its your choice."

Yugi thoght for a few moments and finally said something...........

* * *

Okay i feel so uncared for because i only have 2 reviews. I wont have the next chapter out untill i get a review. Also what do you think Yugi will do? Well i need to go to bed now. bye


	10. Im sorry

**I'm sorry**

I know i haven't written a chapter in like forever. I'm sorry for that. I don't what to write about for the next chapter. It is not what I wanted the story to be about. I put allot of thought into this and I might delete the story. But that will not be fair now will it. So i have had a poll up for a while now and I would like you to vote on it. The poll will be close on October 20. If it ended up being a tie I will get flip a coin. I'm sorry for not having chapters up or giving you guys an update. So please go vote on my poll now. Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
